mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenshi Takahashi/Current Timeline
Biographies *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "For years the swordsman Kenshi traveled the world in search of worthy opponents. When a mysterious elderly man named Song offered to show him the location of Sento, an ancient sword worthy of his abilities, Kenshi succumbed to pride. He followed Song to a tomb wherein lay the Well of Souls. When Kenshi retrieved the sword, spirits of ancient warriors spewed forth, blinding him. Song then revealed himself to be Shang Tsung. He consumed the souls, leaving Kenshi in the dark labyrinth to die. But Sento called to Kenshi. It led him out of the tomb and revealed his lost heritage as a descendant of the warriors who had been buried there. Kenshi vowed to slay Shang Tsung and free the souls of his ancestors." *'Mortal Kombat X: ''"The swordsman Takahashi Kenshi spent his early adulthood searching the world for worthy opponents. When the sorcerer Shang Tsung duped him into retrieving the enchanted sword Sento from the Well of Souls, the result left Kenshi sightless. Humbled but with a new sense of purpose, Kenshi vowed to rid the realms of despicable creatures like Shang. He served Earthrealm admirably in its conflict with Netherrealm. In his post-war travels he met and fell in love with a young Thai-American woman. Eventually Kenshi's wanderlust returned and he departed. Years later he learned the woman had been murdered--leaving their eight-year-old son in Kenshi's care. The boy's mother's murder led Kenshi to entrust his son to Hanzo Hasashi, the former Scorpion, to raise as a warrior. Kenshi promised Hanzo he would return one day to reclaim Takeda. Together father and son would hunt down the boy's mother's murder. Meanwhile Kenshi continues his itinerant ways, occasionally helping out his friend General Blade as a consultant to the Special Forces." Storyline Mortal Kombat (2011) In the story mode of Mortal Kombat (2011), Kenshi appears only in the opening sequence, in which he can be seen lying dead on the steps of the Pyramid of Argus. Later, during the Outworld tournament in the alternate timeline, Kenshi's name is announced by Shang Tsung as a fighter in an upcoming (offscreen) battle between himself and Reiko. Mortal Kombat X Comic In between the events of the game and comic, Kenshi helped Scorpion overcome his darkness and joined the Special Forces before being assigned the task of infiltrating the Red Dragon. Kenshi was hoping to track down Daegon but his cover was blown and he was forced on the run. He was later told by Sonya Blade of the existence of his son, Takeda Takahashi, and that the Red Dragon were threatening his life, as well as the life of his mother, Suchin. Knowing the boy was indeed his, Kenshi made for Lampang, Thailand where the boy and his mother were but arrived too late. Suchin was dead, as well as the Red Dragon mercenaries sent to kill her, but Kenshi was able to find his son with the help of Suchin's mother. On the run with the boy, Kenshi headed for Shirai Ryu territory in the hopes of luring the pursuing Red Dragons into a trap. Kenshi managed to just make it when Takeda warned him of an attack. Despite using his telekinesis and Sento to block the majority of the arrows, he was struck in the leg by one and forced to make a last stand. Ordering Takeda to run, Kenshi faced the Red Dragon commander Hsu Hao, but was beaten due to his sheer exhaustion taking its toll. While Hsu Hao mocked Kenshi for running, Kenshi clarified he was trespassing and Hsu Hao was swiftly killed by Scorpion and the Red Dragon's were forced to retreat. Later, at the Shirai Ryu temple, Kenshi is amazed at the size of Scorpion's revived clan before explaining his story as well as Takeda's connection to him. That night, as he's putting Takeda to bed, Kenshi tries to sooth his son's worries and fears towards Scorpion away but the boy makes it clear he doesn't trust his father before asking if his mother is ever coming back. Kenshi sadly tells his son she is not. Later, Kenshi speaks with Scorpion about finishing his mission to find Daegon before asking his ally to watch over Takeda and guide him off the path of vengeance. Though Scorpion tells Kenshi lying to his son will make him hate him, Kenshi asks Scorpion to give him discipline before departing the next morning. Mortal Kombat X Kenshi first appears in the story mode of Mortal Kombat X. In Johnny Cage's chapter, he is seen alongside both Johnny and Sonya as they make their way to the Sky Temple in order to stop Shinnok on helicopter. On their way they are ambushed by Scorpion who attempts to impede their progress. Kenshi pushes Scorpion out of the chopper along with himself. He manages to push Sub Zero out of the helicopter with his telekinesis, but both he and Sonya are injured by the crashing helicopter. After Johnny defeats both Scorpion and Sub Zero, he along with Sonya and Johnny make their way to the Sky Temple. Kenshi and the others than run into the undead revanant versions of Jax and Smoke. After being caught by Nightwolf Kenshi goes off to fight the demons with a Special Forces squad while Johnny and Sonya fight Smoke and Jax. Victorious they then make their way into the cavern, where Kenshi's sword Sento helps him find the portal needed to enter the Sky Temple. Kenshi, Johnny, and Sonya arrive just in time to help both Raiden and Fujin, but is knocked out by Shinnok along with Sonya and Fujin, leaving Johnny to fight Shinnok alone. After Shinnok is defeated, he notices Johnny smiling despite Quan Chi's escape and asks why (To which Johnny replied, "She called me Johnny"). In Takeda's chapter, he appears twenty years ago after Takeda's training with Hanzo Hasashi as he congratulates his son into becoming a chujin in record time. However, Takeda is angered by his fathers presence and fights him. After the fight, Kenshi reveals to Takeda the truth behind his mother Suchin's death at the hand of the Red Dragon. Takeda is angered by this, but Kenshi replies that he could not risk Takeda going against his mother's killers fully unprepared. He then reveals to Takeda his ability of telepathy. Kenshi tells Takeda that Hanzo Hasashi had perfected his fighting skills and that he had come to complete his training and that he and Takeda would hunt down the Red Dragon together. He appears twenty five years later. After Cassie Cage, Jacqueline Briggs, Takeda Takahashi, and Kung Jin return from the Lin Kuei temple, he talks with his son Takeda telepathically and tells him to not worry so much with his recent encounter with the Lin Kuei. Kenshi is later on seen in the Netherrealm along with Jax and Sareena to help hunt down and capture Quan Chi. The special forces ambush Quan Chi and his revanant servants but suffer casualties. Kenshi fights off Kabal while Jax deals with Kung Lao, Sindel, and Kitana. Afterwards he is injured, and Jax insists that he will capture Quan Chi himself. Kenshi and Sareena are against it, but Jax goes regardless and is successful. After Quan Chi is captured, Kenshi and Johnny lock him up while discussing about D'vorah's whereabouts, there are brought about by Hanzo Hasashi's sudden arrival, surprising Kenshi. Hanzo demands that the Special Forces hand him Quan Chi. When Sonya Blade refuses, Hanzo orders the Shirai Ryu to attack. As Hanzo goes to Quan Chi, Kenshi stops him temporarily with he telepathy, but is then overrun by the Shirai Ryu. Kenshi tries to reason with Hanzo to not kill Quan Chi, but fails and is captured alongside Sonya and Johnny. After Quan Chi is dead, he witnesses Shinnoks release. Kenshi, Sonya, and Johnny try to stop him, but is quickly knocked out and Shinnok leaving for the Sky Temple with Johnny Cage. Kenshi does not make another appearance and does not appear at the end of the story mode. Endings *'''Mortal Kombat (2011) (Non-Canonical): "Guided by Sento, his ancestral sword, Kenshi destroyed Shao Kahn and saved Earthrealm from Armageddon. But he had not yet exacted revenge on Shang Tsung. The elusive sorcerer had hidden himself somewhere in Outworld. Jax allowed Kenshi access to a newly developed portal that permitted travel among realms. In return, Kenshi agreed to serve the fledgling Outerworld Investigation Agency. After countless missions he finally located Shang Tsung. With a roar, Kenshi plunged Sento through Shang Tsung's chest. The magical sword drew the souls of Kenshi's ancestors into itself, leaving Shang Tsung a withered husk. His vendetta fulfilled, Kenshi left Shang Tsung to die alone and powerless." *'Mortal Kombat X:' "Having defeated Shinnok, Kenshi joined Takeda on his quest to avenge his mother's Suchin's murder. Their travels took them to a cave where he and Takeda freed a man, Taven, encased in a stalagmite. Kenshi told Taven that his brother, Daegon, was the founder of the Red Dragon assassin clan. Daegon had not only murdered Suchin, but his and Taven's parents as well. Together, Kenshi, Takeda and Taven laid siege to the Red Dragon base. Daegon fell victim to Kenshi's rage. Suchin's murder had been avenged." Character Relationships Alternate Timeline *Reiko: Fought against him in Shao Kahn's tournament, however, the outcome is unknown. *Shang Tsung: Deceived and left to die by him as he had been in the original timeline. *Scorpion: At some point after MK 2011, Kenshi aided Scorpion to "conquer" his demon and reform the Shirai Ryu. When Kenshi and his son, named Takeda, were pursued by the Red Dragon, Kenshi traveled to the Himalayan Mountains to seek aid from Scorpion and his clan. Once there, Scorpion saved Kenshi and his son by killing Hsu Hao. After recovering from his injuries, Kenshi trusted Scorpion to care for and train his son. *Hsu Hao: After Kenshi infiltrated the Red Dragon and "betrayed" the clan before rescuing Takeda, Daegon ordered Hsu Hao to kill Kenshi for his actions. Eventually, Hsu Hao was able to find and defeat Kenshi near the Himalayan Mountains, but before he could kill Kenshi, Scorpion arrived to rescue his ally and killed Hsu Hao. *Johnny Cage: One of his friends and allies during MKX's story mode. Kenshi worked with Johnny (and Sonya) during the Netherrealm war. *Sonya Blade: One of his friends and allies during MKX's story mode. Kenshi joined Sonya and the Special Forces, possibly after Shao Kahn's invasion. He later helped Sonya (and Johnny Cage) during the Netherrealm War. *Suchin: Lover and mother of his son. *Takeda Takahashi: His son. Gallery Mortal Kombat (2011): KenshiMK9.png|Kenshi's Promotional Silhouette in MK 2011 Kenshi2011.png|Kenshi in MK 2011 mortal_kombat_33214.jpg ImagesCAUKBM46.jpg Kenschi.jpg|Kenshi in Cyber Sub-Zero's POV KenshiDaegonPit.jpg|Cameo in the Pit background vs Daegon svsk.jpg|Kenshi vs Sareena in the Pit II stage background wallpaper_Kenshi.jpg|Kenshi's Official Wallpaper Home dlc li kenshi.jpg|Kenshi's DLC Button Background kenshi.jpg|Kenshi's Site Background Image32www.jpg|Announcement Logo Kenshi20112.JPG|Promotional Logo KenshiConcept 04.jpg|Concept Art Kenshi final.jpg|Kenshi Render in MK 2011 KenshiConcept 01.jpg|Kenshi's Sword KenshiMaterials.jpg|Material List Kenshi characterselect.jpg|Kenshi in MK 2011 Character Select KenshiMK9icon.gif Headkenshimk9.png|Kenshi's Health Bar Cutout KenshiLadder.png|Kenshi's MK 2011 Arcade Ladder Profile ladder2Kenshi.png|Kenshi's Arcade Ladder Versus KenshiMK9VS.jpg|Kenshi's Versus in MK 2011 Nekropolis_Kenshi.png|Kenshi in Nekropolis Image45Kenshi.jpg Kenshi xray1.PNG|Kenshi's X-Ray Kenshi xray2.PNG Kenshi fatality.PNG|Kenshi's Split Ends Fatality Double Katana.png|Kenshi ready to battle two opponents KenshiSlash.jpg|Kenshi slays his opponents in front of a disguised Shang Tsung redheaded_Kenshi.png|Kenshi entering the tomb reachingforSento.png|Kenshi finds Sento Blinded.png|Kenshi blinded by the spirits in the tomb Kenshi Blinded.png|A recently-blinded Kenshi with Sento Kenshi & Major Jax Briggs.png|Kenshi seeks help of the Special Forces agent Jax Briggs. OIAvault.png|Jax opens the vault to a man-made portal at the fledgeling OIA headquarters. OIAportal.png|Major Jax Briggs shows a OIA-constructed portal that will take Kenshi to Outworld. Kenshi stabs Shang Tsung.png|Kenshi stabs Shang Tsung and freed the souls of his ancestors. Kenshi departs.jpg|Kenshi departs while Shang Tsung becomes nothing but a weak, lifeless husk. Kenshi babaalllliitty.png|Kenshi's Babality Mortal Kombat (2011) PS Vita: KenshiVita.jpg|Kenshi's alternate costume in Mortal Kombat Vita MK_VITA_KENSHI_ALT.png|Kenshi's alternate costume in Mortal Kombat Vita second color Mortal Kombat X Comic Series mkx-comic-1-preview-2.jpg|Protecting Takeda Screenshot_2015-03-15-11-12-00.jpg|Wounded by the Red Dragon Screenshot_2015-03-15-11-12-10.jpg|Beaten by Hsu Hao Screenshot_2015-03-15-11-12-21.jpg|Kenshi's son Screenshot_2015-03-15-11-12-28.jpg|Undercover in the Red Dragon Screenshot_2015-03-15-11-12-48.jpg|Finding Suchin's body Screenshot_2015-03-15-11-14-26.jpg|Father and son Screenshot_2015-03-15-11-14-33.jpg|Leaving Takeda Mortal Kombat X Mortal Kombat X - Kenshi.png|Kenshi in Mortal Kombat X MKX Launch Trailer Kenshi.PNG MKX Kenshi Balanced.jpg|Balanced Variation MKX Kenshi Possessed.jpg|Possessed Variation MKX Kenshi Kenjutsu.jpg|Kenjutsu Variation Category:Alternative Timeline Category:Character Subpages